Warewash machines are frequently used by industries, such as restaurants, for washing relatively large and high numbers of wares. Often, the wares, are placed in a rack for ease of handling and to maintain separation between the wares during washing. With the rack full of wares, the rack can be heavy. Often times warewash machines are located adjacent to separate tables that can temporarily hold racks prior to loading and after unloading from a machine. However, in some environments limited space does not permit placement of a table adjacent the warewash machine. It would be desirable to provide a warewash machine that includes its own movable table for use in such limited space environments.
Some warewash machines have front and side access openings to the washing chamber so that the wares do not have to be removed from the washing chamber through the same access opening through which they were placed into the washing chamber. Certain machines can be configured for either side opening to side opening type loading and unloading (i.e., a through configuration) or front opening to side opening type loading and unloading (i.e., a corner configuration). It would be desirable to easily facilitate both such configurations.